


Let it Circle Back Around: Careful Exploration

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of a scene (*coughs* a make-out scene) from Sarcasticsra's fic, "Let it Circle Back Around," a part of her "Lost and Found" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Circle Back Around: Careful Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let it Circle Back Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979563) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 




End file.
